Exorcisms
by Dragonborn Inquisitor
Summary: The exorcism used in Supernatural. In English and original Latin. Plus a different one from Briannon O'Hara.
1. Chapter 1

**English**

We drive you from us, whoever you may be, unclean spirits, all satanic powers, all infernal invaders, all wicked legions, assemblies and sects... ... Thus, cursed dragon, and you, diabolical legions, we adjure you... stop deceiving human creatures and pouring out to them the poison of eternal damnation... Be gone, Satan, inventor and master of all deceit, enemy of man's salvation... Stop beneath the all-powerful Hand of God; tremble and flee when we invoke the Holy and terrible Name... which causes hell to tremble... From the snares of the devil, Deliver us, O Lord. That Thy Church may serve Thee in peace and liberty, We beseech Thee to hear us.

**Latin**

Nos Adjutorium nostrum in nomine Domini , ut immundi spiritus , omnis satanica vires, omni infernalium armatis legionibus omnibus malis , et sectae coetus ... ... Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te . .. cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare : ... illis Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis ... ne sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine ... ... quem inferi tremunt , Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos , Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate et pace , te rogamus , audi nos.


	2. Chapter 2

**A different exorcism I got from Briannon O'Hara. Enjoy exorcising demons**

Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem Ecce dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem Deo.  
>Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.<br>Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te.  
>Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare.<br>Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis.  
>Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt.<br>Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.  
>Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus, audi nos.<br>Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos.  
>Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo.<br>Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem et fortitudinem plebi Suae.  
>Benedictus deus. Gloria patri.<p>

Translation:  
>Kingdoms of the Earth, sing unto God, Praises to the Lord that carry above the sky of heaven to the East.<br>Behold, He sends forth His Own Voice, the Voice of Virtue. Attribute the Virtue to God.  
>We exorcise you, every impure spirit, every satanic power, every incursion of the infernal adversary, every legion, every congregation and diabolical sect.<br>Thus cursed demon and every diabolical legion we adjure you.  
>Cease to deceive human creatures and to give to them the poison of eternal Perdition.<br>Begone, Satan, the inventor and master of all deceit, the enemy of humanity's salvation.  
>Be humble under the powerful hand of god tremble and flee - I invoke by us the sacred and terrible name at which those down below tremble.<br>From the snares of the devil, free us, lord.  
>So that you may make your Church safe to serve you freely, we ask you, hear us.<br>So that you may destroy the enemies of your sacred Church, we ask you, hear us!  
>God is frightening about his own sacred place.<br>The God of Israel Himself will have thrust excellence and strength to His Own people.  
>Blessed be God. Glory be to the Father.<p>

**Another one from Briannon O'Hara**

****Exorcizo te, creatura aquæ, in nomine Dei Patris omnipotentis, et in nomine Jesu Christi, Filii ejus Domini nostri, et in virtute Spiritus Sancti: ut fias aqua exorcizata ad effugandam omnem potestatem inimici, et ipsum inimicum eradicare et explantare valeas angelis suis apostaticis, per virtutem ejusdem Domini nostri Jesu Christ: qui venturus est judicare vivos et mortuos et sæculum per ignem. Deus, qui ad salutem humani generis maxima quæque sacramenta in aquarum substantia condidisti: adesto propitius invocationibus nostris, et elemento huic, multimodis purificationibus præparato, virtutem tuæ benedictionis infunde; ut creatura tua, mysteriis tuis serviens, ad abigendos dæmones morbosque pellendos divinæ gratiæ sumat effectum; ut quidquid in domibus vel in locis fidelium hæc unda resperserit careat omni immunditia, liberetur a noxa. Non illic resideat spiritus pestilens, non aura corrumpens: discedant omnes insidiæ latentis inimici; et si quid est quod aut incolumitati habitantium invidet aut quieti, aspersione hujus aquæ effugiat: ut salubritas, per invocationem sancti tui nominis expetita, ab omnibus sit impugnationibus defensa. Per Dominum, amen.

Translation:  
>I exorcise thee in the name of God the Father almighty, and in the name of Jesus Christ His Son, our Lord, and in the power of the Holy Ghost, that you may be able to put to flight all the power of the enemy, and be able to root out and supplant that enemy and his apostate angels; through the power of our Lord Jesus Christ, who will come to judge the living and the dead and the world by fire. God, Who for the salvation of the human race has built your greatest mysteries upon this substance, in your kindness hear our prayers and pour down the power of your blessing into this element, prepared by many purification's. May this your creation be a vessel of divine grace to dispel demons and sicknesses, so that everything that it is sprinkled on in the homes and buildings of the faithful will be rid of all unclean and harmful things. Let no pestilent spirit, no corrupting atmosphere, remain in those places: may all the schemes of the hidden enemy be dispelled. Let whatever might trouble the safety and peace of those who live here be put to flight by this water, so that health, gotten by calling Your holy name, may be made secure against all attacks. Through the Lord, amen.<p> 


End file.
